President's Daughter
by Rachael1510
Summary: A/U Chloe is the Presidents daughter. Her Secret Service Agent is gorgeous. Can they resist each other?
1. Chapter 1

The President's Daughter

Not mine, just playing with them.

The beautiful redhead stood in awe at the crowds in front of her stretching from the Lincoln Memorial to where she stood on the steps of the Capitol Building where her father stood ready to be inaugurated as the 61st President of the United States of America. She had never seen such crowds of people. Her father had been working towards the President since she was 5 years old. 20 years later he had finally achieved his dream. Her father Joseph Alexander Beale stood ramrod straight next to her, she sent him a small grin, he had tried his best to raise her and balance his political career and Chloe felt he had succeeded, sure things had been tough since her mother died but ultimately her and her dad were a team. Chloe could talk to him about anything.

After the inauguration, Chloe and the 61st President of the United States of America stood in the Oval Office taking a breather from the crowds of well-wishers. General Posen interrupted their moments of reflection.

"Good Afternoon Sir, it's time to meet your Secret Service team and assign code names"

Joseph sighed heavily "I was hoping this could wait till tomorrow"

"No Sir, you never know what may be around the corner, now your code name will be Eagle and Miss Beale will be known as Bella"

Chloe grinned knowing her code name came from her old college acapella group. General Posen then introduced the team that would be primarily guarding Miss Beale. At that announcement the brunette team leader Agent Beca Mitchell stepped forward to shake Chloe's hand. The Agent was dressed in the standard Secret Service pant suit and had her earbud already in. When Chloe shook her hand, she felt a spark of electricity race up her arm. The Agent gave a tight smile and took a step back to introduce the rest of her team.

"This is Jesse Swanson, my second in command." Jesse gave a dorky wave and a big grin. Chloe immediately took to him. "The blonde here is Agent Amy" here the blonde interrupted "Agent Fat Amy" Beca's small smile became more like a grimace when Agent Fat Amy announced this. The final member of the team Agent Stacie Conrad briskly stepped forward and shook Chloe's hand. Chloe smiled at the team and lead the way out of the room towards her suite of rooms.

"We'll work in pairs to ensure your protected at all times, you must let us know in advance if you wish to leave the White House" Beca said quietly as they walked towards the suite. Chloe had known when her Dad became President that her movements would be curtailed but not quite to this extent, but she had agreed to work with the team of Agents.

"Agent Swanson and I will take the first shift" Beca said as Chloe opened the door to her suite.

Chloe looked surprised, "I didn't realise that even within the White House I would have the team protecting me"

Beca smiled a little "Usually we don't, but the team need to get used to your movements and routines to allow us to best protect you, once we get to know you better, you'll find you won't notice us anymore"

Chloe nodded as entered her suite and closed the door, she was always going to be aware of the short team leader, Beca was gorgeous, Chloe was less than arrow straight and had experimented in college. Her Dad knew but asked her to be discreet as he didn't want his opponents using his daughter against him.

Beca took up her post outside the door and re inserted her earbud and took a breath, Chloe was exactly her type but she couldn't do anything about it as she was her Close Protection Agent and relationships between CPA and client were strictly frowned upon and Beca had worked too hard to make Secret Service team leader to the President's family to jeopardise her career.

The team of four Agents and Chloe soon got used to each other and Chloe always made sure to tell the Agents her movements for the day so they could protect her adequately. The team had been handpicked by Beca and were agents that had gone through the Academy together and trusted each other with their lives.

Chloe always preferred it when Beca was on duty, she felt safer knowing the short brunette team leader was watching everything. Chloe and Beca were slowly getting closer despite Beca's best efforts. There was something about Chloe that just made Beca want to tell her everything she wanted to know. Chloe kept engaging her in conversation en route to various events and outings, Beca had told her it was dangerous as she had to remain sharp in case of anything happening. Since then Chloe had taken on board her advice but had taken to standing outside her suite and speaking to Beca there. At this stage there was only 1 CPA outside the suite every shift.

Fat Amy came to the suite to swap out with Beca, they had a quick handover and Beca walked tiredly to her room. Being on her feet for 12 hours a day sure made them sore. Jesse knocked on her door and walked in without waiting for permission. "Yo Mitchell, Chloe has made some changes to her schedule tomorrow, Conrad and I will scout ahead"

"What's the change of plans? She's supposed to be at the library reading to underprivileged children?" Beca said mentally consulting her list of Chloe's usual weekly activities.

"Yeah she's still doing that at 10am but wants to go out shopping to the Mall to get a dress for the State Dinner in a fortnight with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge"

"I thought a designer had offered to make a dress for her" Beca usually didn't pay too much attention to fashion but Jesse was into it and had checked out the designer and had approved him to attend the White House for fittings.

"The designer fell ill, and all other designers are currently tied up with their Spring collections or are already making dresses for the Met Gala"

"Okay Swanson, thanks for the update, we'll plan to be at the Mall for 1300, ensure team 2 are prepared to help scout"

The next day the weekly reading to the kids went well and as usual were clamouring for just one more story Miss Beale, usually Chloe gave into their demands, but she knew with the advance team scouting ahead for her, that she couldn't be late today. Beca accompanied her into the town car and gave the driver instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the follows and favourites. This is the first story that has had so much response so quickly.

Still don't own them, just playing.

Upon arriving at the Mall, Beca switched into badass Agent Mitchell hellbent on protecting her secretly favourite client. Jesse and Beca escorted Chloe to her favourite shop to get dresses remaining in constant contact with the other members of the team.

Jesse was sweeping the perimeter of the store and then stationed himself at the entrance of the store. Beca was discreetly tailing Chloe around the shop, although it wasn't that discreet when every 5 mins Chloe would hold up a dress against her and ask how did this one look. Eventually Beca gave up with the discreet tailing and just walked alongside Chloe helping her to pick a dress out.

After Chloe had picked up a couple of dresses, they made their way to the dressing rooms. Beca stationed herself at the door of the cubicle while Chloe tried them on. She insisted in getting Beca's opinion on all of them. Beca tried to insist that Jesse was better suited for this task but after Chloe flashed a grin at her and said softly "I'd prefer if it was you" Beca gave in gracefully.

Chloe was trying on the last dress, the others were nice, but nothing seemed good enough for a State Dinner with representatives from the Royal Family from the United Kingdom. The last dress was a giving her a bit of trouble as she couldn't get it zipped up at the back. She smiled to herself and opened the cubicle door and tapped Beca on the shoulder. "Please can you zip up my dress" and turned around.

Beca turned and was met with a large expanse of exposed skin on Chloe's back, she swallowed heavily, her mouth suddenly dry. She reached forward and pulled the zip up slowly. Chloe couldn't supress the full body shiver that ran through her when Beca pulled the zip up, the feel of her knuckle tracing up her spine.

Chloe turned around and met Beca's eyes, both girls drowning in the other eyes, Chloe leaned forward slightly licking her lips. The moment was broken by Jesse speaking through Beca's earbud, it was just a routine check in, but it broke the spell Chloe had cast over Beca. Beca took a step back and responded to Jesse professionally even though her cheeks were flushed.

Chloe was disappointed but knew this wasn't the time or place to act on her attraction to her Close Protection Agent, although she was definitely buying the dress after Beca's reaction to it. Moments like that between her and Beca were far and few between and she was pleased to know that the attraction between the girls wasn't one-sided.

After getting Chloe back to the White House safely and under the watchful eyes of Amy, Beca retreated to her room to unwind. She couldn't help but blush again when she thought of Chloe in that dress. She was so determined to keep Chloe at arm's length, but the beautiful redhead had other ideas.

Beca flung herself back on her bed with a groan, she just couldn't get the redhead out of her mind! What was she going to do?

At the State dinner, Beca and her team were spread out around the room keeping an eye on the proceedings, she was secretly excited that she was in the room with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

Joseph and Chloe entered the room and sat down beside their guests and struck up conversation. Their guest not only included the British Royals but the new French President who was remarkably young, he was currently regaling Chloe with stories, and she was hanging on his every word. Beca inwardly grimaced at the sight. She knew if she was willing to claim the redhead then she couldn't begrudge her happiness with someone else.

Chloe was aware of Beca's eyes on her whilst holding an animated conversation with Jacque, she had hoped this would help Beca to make a move since she wasn't responding to her advances. Chloe genuinely was enjoying the conversation with Jacque, but she just wasn't attracted to him.

After an enjoyable dinner and conversation with all the guests, Joseph and Chloe bade everyone goodbye and retired to their private quarters to chat. Joseph had noted the deep conversation Chloe and the French President had engaged in and asked her about it. Chloe responded with a shy grin "Jacque was interesting and engaging but he's not right for me"

"Why do you say that? I think you two would be good together"

"Maybe politically for you Dad but you know I prefer the fairer sex and I do have my eye on someone"

"I know Chloe, but you haven't shown any interest in anyone since before I started campaigning for President, I just wondered if you were sure"

"I didn't want anything to hurt your campaign, so I kept my relationships on the down low."

Joseph leaned forward and hugged Chloe "I appreciate it honey but you still need to live your life and when you find someone to share your life with, don't let me be who I am stop you"

Chloe looked at her Dad with tears in her eyes "Thank you"

"Now don't think I didn't catch the fact you had your eye on someone, when have you had time to meet someone?"

Chloe blushed and looked down "Agent Mitchell" Joseph smiled a little, "I thought there was something between you"

"She won't respond to my advances, but I know she likes me, I can see it in her eyes"

"Probably because relationships between CPA's and client are strictly frowned upon, Agent Mitchell worked extremely hard to get where she is. She's only 22 and to be team leader of Team 2 for the Presidential family is impressive" Joseph said gently. He wasn't blind to the looks that were exchanged between his daughter and Agent Mitchell. He liked Agent Mitchell and thought she was extremely protective of his daughter.

"I never thought of it like that before, what am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

President's Daughter

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You are inspiring me to keep writing.

After the talk with her Dad, Chloe retired to her suite in a thoughtful mood. She wanted to talk to Beca about their situation and to tell Beca that she understood her point of view. Chloe popped her head out the door and asked Jesse the Agent on duty if he could ask Beca to come to the suite.

Jesse raised his eyebrows at Chloe and asked "Anything I can help with? Beca is currently off duty."

"No, sorry Agent Swanson, it's something that only Beca can help with"

Jesse radioed through his earpiece to ask Beca to come to the President Daughters room. Beca's heartrate sped up when she received the message. She couldn't imagine what was so important that Jesse couldn't deal with, there was a reason he was her second in command.

Jesse and Beca had come through the Academy together, once he stopped trying to hit on her, they had become friends and upon their first failure as a team at the Academy, had become even closer and he graduated to her best friend. After leaving the Academy, they had lived together and managed to get themselves on the same teams until their current assignment. He knew everything about her from the reasons she joined the Secret Service to her secret passion of mixing music.

Beca walked through the long corridors between their rooms slowly, trying not to look like she was dawdling. Beca nodded to Jesse as she approached the door "Why isn't this something you could be dealing with? I'm off duty"

"Sorry Becs, she personally asked for you and didn't want my help, I've got a feeling this is something personal, she was really thoughtful after her talk with the President"

"Oh god, well here goes nothing" Beca knocked quietly and hardly had to wait any time before Chloe pulled open the door and asked her to come in. Chloe pulled her in by the hand into the room and asked her to sit on the couch and nervously asked "Want a drink"

"Just water please, I'm on duty in a few hours"

Chloe went to the fridge and retrieved 2 bottles of water and passed one to Beca, Chloe sat down on the couch opposite nervously playing with the label on the bottle. "I'm sure your wondering why I've asked you here"

"It crossed my mind why this couldn't wait till I was on duty"

Chloe blushed "I wanted some privacy for this conversation, this is difficult for me" Beca nervously swallowed and motioned for Chloe to continue. "I'm just going to spit this out, I really like you"

Beca didn't know what to say, she wanted to shout out that she liked Chloe back but the fact she was a client and the President's daughter was holding her back. She cautiously spoke "I like you to, you understand how to make a CPA's job easier for us"

Chloe almost facepalmed, she wasn't sure if Beca was just dense or had responded like that to let her down easy. "Oh Becs, I didn't mean it like that, I like like you, but I know with your job, you're not allowed a relationship with a client. I just wanted to know if this is one-sided or …?"

"Ahh, I see" was Beca's only response.

"Seriously Becs, that's all you have to say?"

"Chloe" Beca trailed off helplessly. She didn't know what to do for the best. She adored the redhead but wasn't used to talking about her feelings, one of the things Jesse despaired about her. Beca stood up and started pacing around the room, trying to put her thoughts into words that wouldn't rip apart her relationship with Chloe. She whirled round "Chloe, this can't happen, not only are you my client but you're the PRESIDENTS'S daughter! I could ruin your public reputation, you're not out to the media. He could have me killed if I hurt you even accidently!"

Chloe was taken aback with the passion in Beca's voice until the meaning of her words sunk in "Wait, my Dad scares you? You're a badass Secret Service Agent"

Beca rolled her eyes "Your Dad is the most powerful man in the USA, of course I'm concerned"

"But he likes you and thinks we're a good match" Chloe said with a grin thinking Beca was being incredibly cute at the moment.

"Wait, really? He likes me. Cool the President approves of me" Beca almost breathed to herself. Chloe overheard though tickled by the fact Beca was swooning over the President liking her.

Beca snapped out of it and turned serious "Chloe, I do like you, but it doesn't change the fact you are my client and I won't compromise my job. As much as I want to see where this might go…" she trailed off helplessly.

"What if you protected a different client?"

"I worked extremely hard to get to VIP clients protection, I'm not willing to drop down a level" Beca said firmly.

"Okay, so what do we do? We have admitted we like each other but can't find a solution to be with each other" Chloe sat on the edge of her seat. Beca walked over and took Chloe's hand in hers "We try in 3 years when your Dad's term is up"

"3 years?"

"And if you find someone in that time, then don't hold back on my account" Beca said sadly

Chloe had tears in her eyes "But I wanted to be with you"

"In 3 years, start a countdown, there's an app for that" Beca joked weakly. She looked at her watch and jumped to her feet when she saw the time, "Shit Chloe, I need to go, my shift starts in 30mins. I'll be back outside your door soon"

Beca bolted for the door to get ready for her shift, although she carried her gun and earpiece everywhere, she needed to get into uniform. Chloe was left disappointed at having to wait 3 years to be with Beca but understood where Beca was coming from. It was unfair for Chloe to expect Beca to make all the sacrifices for their relationship, it's not like she could ask her Dad to step down from being the President.

As Beca powerwalked to her room to get ready, she contemplated her and Chloe's conversation, she knew she had disappointed Chloe by refusing to compromise her career but if things didn't work out with Chloe, she would have no relationship and no career. She hoped Chloe understood. She barrelled into her room and threw on her suit and dashed back out the door, she hoped she was in for a quiet nightshift. Jesse thankfully didn't comment on the long conversation that happened inside Chloe's suite and let her take over guard duty.


	4. Chapter 4

President's Daughter chapter 4.

You guys rock, thanks for all the reviews and follows. I still didn't own Pitch Perfect.

It had been awkward for a few weeks after the conversation, but the girls were moving back into their previous groove. Although the girls had decided not to pursue a relationship, Chloe was teasing Beca by making flirty comments knowing Beca couldn't respond when she was on duty.

Chloe had commented one day that she wanted to get a bit fitter and asked Beca for some tips. Beca had gone one better and invited Chloe to join her for her morning exercises. They had gone to run around the National Mall at 5am to ensure the only other people around were serious runners, everyone was wearing head torches as it was so dark, and it allowed Chloe to remain unrecognisable.

After one lap of the National Mall which was approximately 3km left Chloe with a stitch and gasping for breath whereas Beca was hardly winded. Beca was smirking down at the red head "Finding it tough Red?"

"Oh my god Beca, are you trying to kill me? Your supposed to be my protection not my killer!"

"Just toughening you up, come on we have the stretches to do"

Chloe groaned but hauled herself off the ground, Beca led them through some muscle strengthening yoga which Chloe found much easier as she was very flexible. By the time Beca led them back to the White House, the sun was peeking over the National Monument.

"I'm so jumping in the shower the minute we get in; my shirt is wringing" Chloe whined.

Beca just rolled her eyes and continued to the First Families private entrance ensuring her eyes were peeled for any threats. She ushered Chloe in and took a breath at having Chloe back in the safety of the White House. She took a minute to admire Chloe's ass in her tight running leggings and had to bite back a groan at how great it looked.

Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her and she felt a thrill run through her and her body getting even warmer, she turned around and winked "Like what you see?"

Beca blushed at being caught staring, at least no-one else was around to witness Bad Ass Agent Mitchell blushing. She grinned a little and caught up to Chloe and whispered "Sweetheart, you know I do!" Just then they arrived at Chloe's suite. Although Beca was in her exercise clothes, she was still on Chloe duty and wouldn't get a chance to shower for another hour.

Chloe started stripping off her sweaty exercise clothes the minute her suite door shut and made her way to the bathroom to start the shower, it always took a minute or two to warm up, she stepped into the freezing cold water to cool down a little but let out a shriek at exactly how cold the water actually was.

At Chloe's shriek, which was most unusual for Chloe. Beca stepped through the suite door and knocked on the bathroom door "Chloe? Everything okay?"

Chloe didn't reply. Beca got worried and hammered on the door again "Chloe?!" Still no reply. Beca took a breath, she was going to have to go in. "Chloe, I'm coming in" Still no reply. Her heart hammering, Beca flung open the door….

Chloe let out a shriek when the freezing water hit her, she enjoyed the cold water on her overheated body and started singing to herself. Between the noise of the water cascading out of the power shower and singing to herself she never heard Beca banging on the door. As the water warmed up, she relaxed and sang louder, enjoying the feeling of getting clean.

Chloe was lathering up using her favourite strawberry bodywash when suddenly the bathroom door was flung open and Beca came through the door, gun out. "Chloe, is everything okay?" Beca's voice was frantic.

Chloe shrieked again in shock of her bathroom being invaded, although when she saw who it was, she wasn't as bothered. "Beca, what the hell?"

"You screamed earlier and then never responded to any of my questions when I knocked on the bathroom door" Beca exclaimed trying desperately not to look at Chloe's wet soapy body.

"Oh that? The water was freezing, and it surprised me"

"So, everything is okay here?"

"No, I need someone to wash my back" Chloe flirted.

Beca blushed even redder and unbidden her eyes dropped and took in the length of Chloe's body. Chloe continued to flirt heavily with Beca but Beca wasn't hearing any of her comments, she was too taken with examining Chloe's lithe form. When Chloe cleared her throat, Beca snapped out of it, turned on her heel and quickly exited the bathroom. Beca groaned quietly and leaned against a wall and buried her head in her hands.

Beca jumped a mile when a hand was laid on her shoulder. Chloe had followed her out to the room, still as naked as the day she was born and sopping wet. "So, you liked what you saw?" Chloe grinned. Beca was speechless, Chloe was still naked and was dripping onto the carpet. Beca ducked back into the bathroom and thrust a towel at Chloe. She started babbling about why she had come into the bathroom and apologising repeatedly.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca to shut her up. Beca melted into the kiss and responded eagerly. As they kissed, Chloe let go of the towel and it pooled around her ankles. Beca's hands came to rest on Chloe's naked waist, thumb gently stroking her soft warm skin. The kiss broke to allow the two women to breathe. At that moment Beca came back to her senses and went to jump away from Chloe. Unfortunately, the towel that Chloe had dropped during the kiss tripped Beca up and she tumbled to the floor, since Beca was still holding Chloe's waist, Chloe fell on top of Beca.

They lay on the floor and stared into each other's eyes. As Chloe leaned down to press her lips to Beca's once again. Beca's earpiece came to life. It was Jesse wondering where she was for duty handover. Chloe groaned quietly and rolled off Beca. Both women got up and separated, Chloe back to her shower and Beca to handover to Jesse.

Chloe's last thought as Beca left the room was that she had to speak to her father urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

President's Daughter Chapter 5

Still don't own Pitch Perfect.

It had been 10 days since Chloe had kissed her CPA Agent Beca Mitchell and she had been beating herself up about it. Beca had completely closed down and refused to interact with Chloe in any other way than purely professional. Chloe missed her banter with the sarcastic Agent and the fact they had slowly been growing closer.

Her father, the President was away on a G4 summit and was expected to be away for at least a month, she didn't want to burden him with her problems whilst he was away. They chatted on the phone but about nothing of consequence as you never knew who was listening on the other side. Chloe always rolled her eyes when her Dad said this, ever since he became the President of the United States, he was paranoid about being taped without his knowledge.

Beca was holding a meeting with her Agents and had been giving them more responsibility in terms of watching the First Daughter, her Agents had noticed that she no longer referred to the First Daughter as Chloe, but always as her title. The other two female agents nominated Jesse to find out what was bothering their badass boss.

After the meeting, Jesse hung back. Beca shut him down without even letting him ask a question. Jesse caught Beca's arm as she walked past him to the door. Her eyes grew icy when she saw his hand on her arm. "Let go, or I'll make you"

"No, this grump of yours has lasted long enough, what's wrong"

"Let go!"

"Your trying to be Agent Badass and emulate Agent Hotchner with the BAU who famously shows no emotions even to his team, but we're YOUR team, we don't work like that" Jesse said pleadingly.

Beca was still looking at his hand on her arm, she moved her free hand and pinched a pressure point on his wrist which made him let go with a yelp, she then walked away without a word. Jesse reported his failure to make Beca open up to the other agents on the team.

As Beca stalked away to her rooms, she knew she was acting badly especially to Chloe and her team, but she couldn't believe she had risked her career and kissed the First Daughter. She just didn't know how to fix this mess without messing everything up further.

In her rooms, she cracked open a beer and sat at her desk, she wasn't on duty for a while, she made a list of things to do:

Mend her relationship with her Agents

Speak to Chloe

Speak to her boss

Beca threw herself back on her bed and shoved her headphones in, turning the music up loud to try and drown out the thoughts swirling around her head, she was going to have to swallow her pride to be able to complete her list of self-assigned tasks. A few hours later, Beca dressed and left for her meeting with her boss Agent Posen. She wasn't leaving her team short though, team 2 had stepped in whilst she was out at Secret Service headquarters.

Chloe was also in her room; she was curled up on the window seat with a book but wasn't reading it. She was staring out the window wondering how to fix the mess her life was. She knew that it was Agents Amy and Stacie outside, she got on well with them and was contemplating on asking them for help.

Chloe stepped out her door and the two Agents snapped to attention, Chloe bit her lip and shyly asked when Beca was back on duty. The two Agents shared a glance. Stacie spoke up "I'm sorry, that is confidential information that can't be shared"

Chloe's jaw dropped "Since when?"

"There was a meeting this morning about confidential information being shared with Protection Clients and that was to cease immediately" Stacie awkwardly explained.

"Call her on her earpiece, I need to discuss an important excursion with her"

"I'm really sorry but Agent Mitchell is currently incommunicado, her second in command is available?"

"That's fine" Chloe answered shortly. Her mind racing on how to wring the information out from Agent Swanson, she was blinking rapidly to stop the tears from forming as she went back into her suite. Beca was doing everything possible to cut contact with her she thought miserably.

Agent Aubrey Posen, the daughter of General Posen was Agent Mitchell's boss and although she respected the woman as an Agent, she couldn't stand the sarcastic little brunette. Agent Posen called Beca into her office. Beca took a seat. For the first time Agent Mitchell hadn't opened their meeting with a smart quip.

"Report" Agent Posen said crisply

Beca reported on how the last 6 months had gone whilst she was Agent in Charge, she listed her achievements and failures. Agent Posen made a few comments here and there as Beca related everything that had happened.

"Overall, you've done well, although you haven't had major incidents, I can see you had planned for all eventualities. I am happy for you and your team to continue protecting the First Daughter"

"Thank you" Beca said silently pleased as punch that her team was being recognised as a capable and formidable team. Although sad that she may not be leading the team for much longer especially when she told her boss what she had done 10 days prior…

In a bunker about 20 miles from the White House, four people were busy completing tasks, one woman was looking over plans for tunnels around Washington DC, another was making up fake ID's. A dark-haired man was cleaning and checking guns before packing them into a rucksack. The fourth man was watching the TV of the G4 summit and smiling cruelly.


	6. Chapter 6

President's Daughter chapter 6.

So, I originally wrote this chapter whilst on cold & flu meds, clearly, they don't improve my writing! Decided to take down the original chapter and rewrite it. Still don't own Pitch Perfect, just playing with the characters.

Agent Posen glared at Agent Mitchell when the Agent hadn't left her office at the end of the meeting. "Sorry Posen but I need to tell you something…"

"Go ahead" Posen waved a hand at Beca to encourage her to share.

Beca lowered her head and mumbled "Chloe kissed me 10 days ago and I didn't immediately stop it"

Aubrey leaned back in her chair with a sigh "Haven't I taught you the rules between Agents and Clients?"

Beca slouched further down in her chair in shame "Yes you have, I just didn't stop it quick enough"

"We all have our weak moments, but Beca if I am to continue to let you watch over her, then this can't happen again. Do you understand?"

"I understand but trying to get Chloe to stop flirting with me is next to impossible" Beca exclaimed in frustration. "We had a conversation explaining that as her CPA I couldn't be involved with her"

"And she still kissed you?"

"Yes, I worked so hard for this…" Beca trailed off miserably, not wanting to beg for her job.

Aubrey let out a huge sigh, her mind whirling, she was secretly, deep down a romantic at heart and after listening to Beca's report over the past 6 months, Mitchell and her team were protecting the First Daughter very well even if Beca was fighting her attraction to Chloe. She had a decision to make.

Aubrey sat up straighter "I didn't just bring you here to get a progress report but to warn you that we've had some chatter about a plot against The First Daughter. Beca sat up straighter and rapidly started firing questions at Aubrey.

Aubrey held her hand up to slow Beca's quick fire questions "Whoa Beca, we only got the chatter yesterday morning and still verifying the information. We really don't know much but as soon as we know more, you'll know more.

"So, I can stay on the First Daughter's team?" Beca asked hopefully

Aubrey sighed for what felt like the millionth time since Beca had entered her office. "Based on what you've told me, your both mutually attracted to each other, but you have led your team confidently, protected Chloe. You haven't let your attraction cloud your attention to detail. With this extra chatter, Chloe needs extra protection. I'm assigning you extra agents and since you now need to be with Chloe 24/7. If you wish I will allow you pursue your relationship with Chloe.

Beca's jaw dropped "Seriously Aubrey?"

"Yes, you have proved that the relationship won't break your concentration but will likely make you even sharper.

Beca left Aubrey's office in a daze, she could hardly believe her ears when Aubrey had given the go ahead for Chloe and her to pursue a relationship if they wanted. Beca couldn't wait to get back to the White House to speak to Chloe, she could only hope that her behaviour over the last 10 days hadn't ruined their chance at a relationship.

Jesse had responded to the summons of the First Daughter promptly and had entered her suite. "You asked to see me?" Jesse said politely.

"I would like to know where Beca is?" Chloe said politely, her eyes flashing almost daring Jesse to defy her request.

Jesse wanted to squirm, but his professionalism wouldn't let him. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to divulge that information."

"Why not? Why doesn't Beca want me to know where she is?" Chloe plaintively said, her puppy dog eyes staring at Jesse.

Jesse didn't know what to do, luckily, he was saved by Beca's voice coming through his earpiece, calling a team meeting in Chloe's suite of all places. Jesse was confused but turned to Chloe "Beca is on her way here, she needs all the Agents to meet in here."

Chloe was just as confused, but elated that Beca was on her way, she went to open the suite door and allow the Agents. The Agents trooped into Chloe's suite marvelling a little, most of them had never been allowed into the First Daughter's suite of rooms, they guarded from outside the door.

Beca walked calmly into the room, she desperately wanted to speak to Chloe but knew she had to be professional first, someone was potentially out to get her prospective girlfriend. As the Agents stood around the living room of the suite, not daring to be bold enough to sit down on the couch. Beca went to stand beside Chloe who was sitting on the couch. "Good afternoon guys, I'm afraid I have some news, I'm just back from meeting Agent Posen, and she has informed me that there has been chatter of an attack on the First Daughter."

Chloe paled a little when she heard the news of a potential attack. She saw Beca's hand twitch towards her and felt a spark of hope that not all was lost between her and Beca. Beca slipped into Agent Mitchell mode and gave instructions to all the Agents assembled including the new team which Aubrey had just assigned to them. Their Agent in Charge was Agent Allan who was a bit of a jackass outside of work, but when working, he was one of the better Agents to work with Beca's team.

Beca dismissed the Agents and watched as they filed out the room, she turned to Chloe who was waiting patiently on the couch, still looking rather pale. Beca gingerly sat on the couch next to Chloe and gathering up her courage, took Chloe's hands. Chloe's heart gave a leap.

Beca explained the situation and what her boss had told her regarding the threat to Chloe's well-being, she then shyly explained she had told her boss what had happened between them and she had given Beca approval to pursue a relationship if they wanted. From now until the threat was caught, they would be together 24/7.

Chloe gave a squeak of excitement, she really wanted that with Beca and was extremely excited she didn't have to wait 4 years to be with Agent Beca Mitchell. Chloe lunged forward and captured Beca's lips with hers.

Beca kissed her back with enthusiasm, pushing Chloe back into the couch. Chloe groaned quietly into the kiss. Beca broke the kiss to breathe, she grinned down at Chloe. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and saw the love in them.

A month later the President returned from the G4 summit as expected. He was concerned with the chatter regarding a potential attack on his daughter. At their monthly family dinner, he caught up on all the news, he smirked to himself as Chloe excitedly told him about her month with her new girlfriend, pleased that Agent Mitchell's boss had caught onto his dropped hints and acted on them.

Chloe lay in her bed replaying her and Beca's latest date, because they couldn't be out in public much due to the potential attack on Chloe, Beca had taken Chloe down into the private gardens of the White House and organised a romantic picnic. They had sat and just chatted about anything and everything for hours and of course a hot make out session at the end of the night.

Chloe had hoped Beca would join in her bedroom, after a month they still hadn't been intimate and Chloe was starting to get frustrated, her and Beca had unmistakable chemistry and Chloe was sooo ready to explore Beca's sexy, lithe body.

When Chloe had broached the subject with Beca, she had stammered and blushed, rambling her way through an explanation that Chloe hadn't really heard as she was busy staring adoringly at Beca.

Beca was lying in her bed replaying her date with Chloe, it was magical, they were so in sync with each other and Beca felt they could tell each other anything. However, she thought guiltily, she was keeping something from Chloe. There had been increased chatter of the attack on Chloe, it was happening imminently and they had no further information on who, what and where.

In the bunker, final preparations were being made.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Huge thanks to everyone who reads my stories and reviews to help me improve. I still don't own Pitch Perfect.

A dark-haired man growled into the phone "It's time, get into position" he walked over to the wall where all the groups plans had been carefully and meticulously planned out. Today was the day when he was going to kidnap the President's Daughter.

Back in the White House, Beca was getting into her Agent Mitchell mind frame, she was escorting her gorgeous girlfriend the First Daughter to a charity event, sometimes she had to pinch herself that she was dating the President of the United States daughter. As she was getting ready, Beca had a feeling of foreboding about today. She always listened to her instincts; they had saved her life many a time.

Beca walked down the corridor to her girlfriend's suite, she was nervous, she was about to tell her girlfriend about the further information she had received two nights ago, about the attack being imminent.

"Beca" Chloe squealed excitedly as she flung herself into Beca's arms. Chloe just couldn't get enough of being held securely in Beca's arms. Chloe couldn't believe that she was dating the Agent, Beca was so badass at work but so romantic in her private life. The couple kissed hello, Beca broke the kiss and pulled Chloe towards the couch whilst saying the dreaded words "We need to talk" Chloe's heart sunk, she thought things had been going well.

Beca sank into the couch and took hold of Chloe's hands "Baby, don't freak out but I have received intelligence from the Agency that the attack on you will commence imminently, we need to discuss protocols and protections for you"

Chloe let out a sigh of relief that the dreaded words had nothing to do with their relationship, although when the words sank in, she paled. Beca held her in her strong embrace and silently swore she would ensure nothing happened to this woman.

After an hour-long meeting with all the protection agents and Chloe, and everyone was confident in what they needed to do to protect Chloe, the group made their way to the charity event in which Chloe was to speak at.

Agent Mitchell led the way into the Conference centre and positioned herself right beside Chloe, she watched in satisfaction as her team spread themselves around so all exits were covered should the worst happen. All through Chloe's speech, Beca was tense. She barely heard any of the inspiring speech as she was too busy looking across the crowds, to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary.

The speech wrapped up and Chloe finished with the press, she started to leave the podium with Beca following closely behind. The manager of the conference centre, Colin met them out in the hallway and profusely thanked Chloe for using his conference centre to host her speech. He was standing very close to Chloe, too close Beca thought. Beca reached forward to pull Chloe back a few steps, but before she could, Chloe clearly feeling a little uncomfortable herself, took a little step back. In that moment she stumbled, and Colin caught her by the upper arm.

Beca reacted immediately as Colin touched the gorgeous redhead, within a second of Colin's hand touching the First Daughter, Beca had the man in a painful arm lock. "Don't touch the First Daughter" she hissed at him.

"Whoa, I was only making sure she didn't fall" Colin protested, his voice rising as the grip Beca had on him became more painful.

Beca suddenly realised she had maybe overreacted and if hadn't been for the intelligence she had received that morning; she wouldn't have reacted so harshly to the man who was only trying to help. However, something was making her suspicious of the man and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Beca let go quickly and apologised and started to move the procession on towards the cars.

As they neared the cars, Chloe stopped suddenly and swayed dangerously on her feet. Beca was by her side in a heartbeat, holding Chloe up, she barked into the earpiece, that something was up and for everyone to remain vigilant. The team came closer to protect Chloe and that's when everything went pear-shaped.

The hallway around them suddenly exploded, the team were flung to the floor as disorienting flash bangs went off around them. Beca flung herself over Chloe's prone body, she took a moment to ensure Chloe was breathing, she sighed in relief as she felt Chloe's steady pulse. Her earpiece dangling underneath her ear, she shoved it back into place but couldn't raise any response from her team members.

Beca's mind was racing, clearly Chloe had been drugged at some point, likely when Colin had caught her when she stumbled, the ambush had been well planned, no one was around to help, the security team was on the floor beside her.

A dark figure materialised out of the smoke, Beca squinted the flash bangs had really done a number on her. The figure shoved Beca off Chloe's still form and went to lift her. Beca attacked the figure but she was hopelessly off balance and scared to hit Chloe. The dark figure lifted Chloe over his shoulder and went to walk away, but before he could Beca was staggering to her feet holding her gun in front of her. "Put Chloe down now"

"I think not, you can barely stand, let alone fire a gun, what if you hit her?" The man said mockingly

Beca grimaced, she recognised the truth of the man's words but before she could act, she felt an immense pain in her back, she fell forward with a pained scream realising someone had just shot her from behind. As she passed out from the pain, she felt her body being lifted…

When Beca came around, she was lying on a damp mattress in a little room, there were no windows or even a door. Jerking herself to a sitting position, she groaned in pain, thankfully her vest had absorbed the bullet's impact, but she was pretty certain that a few ribs were broken. Pushing herself to her feet, she looked around the tiny room and her heartrate increased when she spotted a still form on another mattress, how she missed the other mattress when she first woke up, she would never know.

Holding her ribs, Beca stumbled across the room and flung herself on the mattress which thankfully held the First Daughter of the United States. Beca checked Chloe's pulse which was strong and steady, but just wasn't waking up. Once she realised her girlfriend was alive but in a deep sleep, she sat back on her heels and contemplated her options.

All her stuff was missing, even the lock picks which she kept down the side of her boot, they would have had to search her very thoroughly to find those. It made Beca feel violated but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. After checking the room for cameras, not spotting any Beca put her hands to her hipbone, feeling carefully for a little lump which held a subdermal tracking device, she just had to remember the sequence to activate it, she was still a little fuzzy from the pain in her ribs.

After what felt like countless attempts, she felt a slight vibration which meant the tracker was now working and transmitting her location to her team in DC. She could only hope her team had survived the ambush and were now desperately trying to find them.

Chloe finally stirred on the mattress to Beca's immense relief, she had been sitting beside Chloe for the past few hours without the redhead making any movement, if it hadn't been for Chloe's steady pulse, she would have thought Chloe was dead.

"Beca? What happened?" Chloe murmured

"We were ambushed upon leaving the Conference Centre, I suspect Colin drugged you when he grabbed your arm to prevent you from falling, it was well planned and executed. I'm so sorry, I should have done something" Beca said mournfully, kicking herself that she had failed to protect the First Daughter from being kidnapped.

Chloe pulled herself to a sitting position and flung herself into Beca's lap. Beca let out a pained grunt when Chloe knocked her suspected broken ribs. "Baby, there was nothing you could have done, and we're both still alive and most importantly, together"

Beca was wondering why they had taken her as well as Chloe but was focusing more on getting of here safe and sound. Whilst Chloe was unconscious, Beca had also found her tracker and set it off, hopefully the two beacons were being followed and help was on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Still don't own Pitch Perfect, if I did, Anna Kendrick & Brittney Snow would have signed up for PP4 but unfortunately according to iMDb they haven't.

Back in the White House, the President was being briefed on the kidnapping of his daughter and her girlfriend. Joseph was issuing orders calmly when all he really wanted to be doing was finding some answers and pacing. Pacing was his coping method for any bad news, it helped him think but according to his Vice President, it made him look weak for requiring a coping method.

The hours slowly ticked by and Jesse was getting really concerned, he couldn't understand why the trackers on the girls' clothing had failed, even if they were deep underground, the trackers should still be signalling home.

Jesse had contacted his boss Agent Posen and explained the situation, she gave the orders to have extra teams dispatched, she was stressing out majorly but desperately doing her best not to show any emotion. She knew Agent Mitchell had been shot but CCTV didn't show how badly she was hurt. The footage showed a highly disciplined team who hadn't wasted any time cutting down her Agents. Agent Posen made a mental note for afterwards to increase combat training.

Back in the bunker, Chloe had finally woken up enough to realise Beca was in pain, she insisted on seeing the wound, although Beca's vest had stopped the bullet, clearly there were ribs broken as Beca couldn't raise her arms above shoulder height.

Beca was concerned that her injury was going to prevent her from escaping but desperately hoped the adrenaline would mask the pain enough for her to get them both out of this situation. They had been in their little room for hours now and had yet to see their attackers.

The girls also hadn't been given food or water, which didn't bode well for them. If the kidnappers don't provide food and water, it meant the captives weren't going to live long. Beca knew the odds of them surviving were slim.

Chloe persuaded Beca to lie back and hold her, as they lay back staring at the ceiling, Beca noticed a small square crack, it looked like a cleverly concealed hatch. She would have dismissed it after a glance thinking it was just a crack but when she kept staring at it, she realised what it actually was. However, it was roughly 8ft up above them, and nothing around to help them reach up there.

Upstairs in a concrete room, the dark-haired leader of the kidnappers was pacing restlessly, his contact hadn't been in contact since yesterday and had left no further instructions as to what he wanted done with the girls. Taking Agent Mitchell had all been part of the plan, for some reason his contact had wanted the First Daughter and her main Close Protection Agent.

He had to make a decision on what to do, sooner or later the Secret Service would figure out where the girls were being held, he wasn't stupid, he knew the President would order all satellites to face homeward in order to find his missing daughter. Coming to a decision he spun on his heel to face his team…

Downstairs Chloe had clumsily managed to climb onto Beca's shoulders and was reaching up to the hidden hatch, she was the best person for this as Beca's ribs prevented her from reaching too high, to her excitement the hatch lifted slightly. It wasn't locked; however, she didn't have the upper body strength needed to pull herself out.

Suddenly in the White House, all monitors started blaring, Jesse whirled around and exclaimed excitedly "The trackers are finally signalling home, we have co-ordinates. Everyone gear up, we leave in 3 minutes"

The 3 teams raced out to the trucks and headed to the co-ordinates flashing on the trucks GPS screen, tyres squealing the came to an abrupt stop outside a nondescript building, piling out they got into position. Jesse stood at the front and gave the order to breach.

Chloe huddled closer to Beca as they heard rapid footsteps above their heads, that confirmed they were definitely being held underground, Beca pushed Chloe behind her and into the corner of the room which she had determined was the best defensible corner. The hatch lifted and a gun was being pointed into the room.

Beca moved stealthily toward the gun and went to grab for it, at that moment the gun went off hitting Beca centre mass point blank. There was no way her vest would protect her. Had Beca not when in the way, the bullet would have hit Chloe. Chloe screamed and went to run towards her girlfriend, however Beca shouted for her to stay put.

As Beca fell, she saw the stricken face of the man who had shot her, she blearily realised she knew him, it was Donald the second in command to Bumper, her mind raced was it friendly fire, or was he involved? She had to protect Chloe. That was all she focused on. Chloe.

Painstakingly slow, Beca crawled to Chloe's corner, leaving a crimson trail behind her, Chloe pulled her into her arms and put pressure on the chest wound, she cried harder as she saw the mess of her girlfriend's torso. Having done a year of med school before deciding it wasn't for her, she knew the chances of Beca surviving this were low.

Somehow Beca held onto consciousness and heard Donald radio for back up and medical teams, Jesse jumped down the hole first and rushed to Beca, helping Chloe put pressure on the wound. He whispered quietly "It's okay, you've done your duty, Chloe is fine"

At those words Beca finally lost her tenuous hold to consciousness and her world went black…

Soft beeping awoke Chloe, she looked around drowsily before remembering she was sat beside Beca's hospital bed. She sighed and stretched out the crick in her neck. Her girlfriend had survived the surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage caused by it but had yet to wake up. Chloe clung to the hope that she would wake up.

It had been a week since they were rescued and Chloe had been debriefed by what felt like every security agency in DC, she wasn't much help, either had been unconscious or Beca had been blocking her view. She resented every minute she was away from Beca's bedside, if it hadn't been for Beca, who knew would could have happened.

The President walked in, sighing softly when he saw his daughter lying curled around Beca's prone body. "Chloe, come on honey, how about you go home and shower. You'll feel more refreshed" he tried hopefully

"No Dad, I leave when she does"

"Beca wouldn't want to see you like this, she didn't protect you just to see you spend all your time in hospital"

"I know Dad, but it feels like a betrayal to leave, she took the bullet meant for me"

"That's her job, to protect you. No matter the cost"

Chloe sighed heavily and carefully untangled herself from the many wires surrounding her girlfriend, she got off the bed and went straight to her father's warm embrace. "Okay Dad, you win, lets go home and I'll shower and eat proper food"

Chloe managed to stay away till the next day, she had to admit she did look better after a decent rest but was eager to get back to Beca. Her protection team which now consisted of Jesse, Amy, Stacie and a new member a tiny, extremely quiet Asian by the name of Lilly.

They were secretly glad Chloe spent all her time at the hospital. It meant they could keep an eye on their Team Leader. Their respect for her had gone up several notches, she had taken the bullet for Chloe and managed to drag herself back to where she had left her, nothing was stopping her from doing her duty. Not even a bullet to the chest.

Beca heard a steady beeping in the background, she just couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to switch off the alarm that was disturbing her rest. She could feel someone holding her hand which she found confusing, no one was in bed with her and why would they be holding her hand?

Chloe felt Beca's hand twitch in hers and looked up at Beca's face hopefully, her face wasn't as peaceful as it had been since she had been in hospital. She started speaking softly to Beca, begging her to just open her eyes.

Beca could hear someone murmuring to her but just couldn't make out the words, her hand tightened reflexively around Chloe's and she found the words becoming more distinct, she slowly opened her eyes and met Chloe's startling clear blue eyes. Chloe's eyes reflected joy at seeing Beca's midnight gaze.

Several weeks later Beca was finally declared fit for duty, she was ecstatic at getting back to being Chloe's protector, as much as she trusted her team, she couldn't help feeling unsettled. The kidnappers had run away, lying low and no additional chatter had been heard. Chloe had been by her side through her recovery period and physio appointments. As much as Beca didn't like having anyone hovering over her, she made an exception for Chloe.

Chloe and Beca's relationship had gone from strength to strength as Beca recovered, Beca had worried that the strain of her recovering would break them, but she had underestimated Chloe's compassion and love for her. Everyone from the President to Agent Posen had approved their relationship. They couldn't be happier together.

As Chloe made her way to her monthly charity meeting, she felt everything slot into place when she looked to her left and saw her favourite Agent striding beside her.


End file.
